1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of control systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transparent use of computer and network data and equipment by a guest electronic display controller.
2. Description of Related Art
More businesses now make use of computers and computer-driven equipment than ever before in their daily operations. With the increased use of computers, many businesses have installed computer networks to link multiple computers together, broadening the benefits that standalone computers offer. As is the case with any rapidly changing technology, businesses often desire to add new computer-related equipment as it becomes available to their existing network or standalone computers. In a network with a closed architecture, the network typically is configured to interface only with specific additional equipment as established by the manufacturer during design of the hardware and software. Accordingly, adding new equipment to an existing system may require modification by the original manufacturer or replacement of the existing system with a new network. Even in a network with open architecture, designed to accommodate new peripherals or computers, adding new equipment may risk an upset in the network, degrading performance or causing a system failure. For networks that perform critical operations, such as those used in healthcare, air traffic control, hazardous materials manufacturing, etc., an increased risk of an upset may not be tolerable. Accordingly, such business or facilities may be restricted from obtaining the benefits of improvements in computer-related equipment.
One of the services that modern businesses offer with increasing frequency is the ability to transact business while remaining in an automobile or at a walk-up structure. Consumers find such services appealing because of the convenience and efficiency with which they can complete tasks such as purchasing goods, arranging for services, conducting bank transactions, and paying bills. Drive-in or walk-up ordering is commonly associated with fast-food restaurants and dry-cleaning businesses. However, these transactions may also occur at banks or other establishments where feasible.
The outdoor communication devices currently used by walk-up or drive-in businesses also have certain disadvantages. Because such structures are generally placed in an outdoor location, they require some sort of communication link with a person or a computer. Businesses almost always have indoor devices for completing face-to-face transactions, such as a computer network or a network of point-of-sale electronic cash registers driven by computer technology. A customer can view and speak with a representative of the business while the representative processes a transaction, such as taking a food order and totaling the cost. However, conventional communication links do not provide the same level of interaction that exists in a face-to-face transaction. All that commonly exists is an intercom system for the customer and business representative to communicate verbally. Customers cannot view the actions of the representative or any indoor devices as the transaction takes place.
Given these shortcomings, many businesses have moved toward adding electronic displays in conjunction with an outdoor communication device, thereby improving the interaction of a business with its customers. Such devices may also be helpful in indoor settings, likewise to improve interaction with customers. These electronic displays can be used to communicate product features, appearance, and pricing to a customer, however, these expanded communication features require a controller and information for the electronic displays. While some or all of the needed information may already be stored in existing indoor networks or computers, no efficient mechanism exists for interfacing the electronic displays with existing systems. The conventional option is a separate control system for the electronic displays, adding cost to the use of electronic displays and duplicating some of the data storage and manipulation already occurring in the existing system. Very little, if any, patented technology exists for solving these problems. However, a few patents exist that relate generally to improvements in cash registers. Two of these references include U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,434 issued to Iwawaki and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,210 issued to Nakamura et al. The teachings of the indicated references do not adequately overcome the problems and, more specifically, they do not provide for control of electronic displays with existing equipment and data.
In a conventional electronic display controller, a input device, such as a keyboard, and an output device, such as a computer monitor, are provided separate from existing equipment for a user to interface with the display controller. Even though electronic cash registers are used by the business to conduct transactions, these devices are not usually configured to simultaneously control an additional electronic display. Also, any data stored in or output from existing equipment must be separately stored in or output from the display controller. Essentially, this means that a business representative must operate the cash register as in a normal transaction to record the transaction in the accounting database and to generate a receipt or other forms needed for the transaction. In addition, a business representative must operate the display controller to provide the desired interaction with the customer through electronic displays. This sort of duplicated effort is inefficient and can lead to errors in processing transactions because of the confusion that may arise, particularly among relatively low-skilled, untrained service workers.
For some businesses, it may be possible for the network manufacturer to provide later a controller for electronic displays, but this quickly proves difficult. The manufacturer must reprogram the network to provide proper output signals to the electronic display. Unfortunately, using electronic displays as discussed herein requires consideration of the specific needs of individual businesses. The type of output signals needed for the electronic displays at one business may differ substantially from the type needed at another business. Cash registers, for example, are a commodity that is not typically tailored to individual business needs and it is unlikely that cash register manufacturers would be willing to do so for most small businesses. Additionally, an established business that wants to begin using electronic displays would have to purchase new cash registers tailored to control the new displays.
Even if a network was configured to control electronic displays, then a different keypad may be necessary, as with a cash register, to modify the configuration. It may also be necessary to expand the number of electronic displays or change the type of information presented. Existing keypads on cash registers are not typically used for the type of programming one would associate with configuring an electronic display controller. Typically, register keypads comprise numeric keys and a few function keys for totaling a sale, clearing an entry, etc. It may be difficult to use these same keys to configure the controller without negatively affecting the existing cash register configuration and data storage. Certainly, specialized keys could be provided, but such features increase cost.
Thus, it can be seen from the above discussion that it would be an improvement in the art to provide a device for controlling electronic displays and modifying the controller configuration using existing equipment. Unless improved and cost effective electronic display controllers are provided, it is unlikely that most businesses will be able afford the significant advantages that electronic displays offer in conducting transactions.